1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to luggage straps, and particularly, to a luggage strap that is slidably engaged by the closing edges of a closeable container that confront each other, but which has means to prevent the total escape of the strap through said closed edges. More particularly, the invention concerns an elongated fabric band wherein an area of fabric is doubled back on itself to provide means to prevent the total escape of the band from a closed container, while other parts of the band can slide through the closed edges of the container that confront one another.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Shoulder straps to carry items of luggage are especially well known for modern day luggage such as garment bags. Such straps usually have buckles at the ends that engage loops sewn on to the outside of the luggage. Even when the straps were detached from the luggage, the loop remained and provided a rough and sharp surface that could mar other luggage, as well as scratch the hands of the user. Furthermore, the stress placed upon the loop attachment to the luggage often led to detachment of the loop from the luggage. The buckle on the end of the luggage strap also made convenient storage of the luggage strap, when not engaged in the loop on the luggage, difficult due to the increased bulk and hardness of the buckle.
Problems still remain with the convenience of a detachable luggage strap. In addition to the problems noted with storage and with the loop on the luggage itself tearing out, the cost of manufacturing and attaching the loop and buckle raises the cost of the item. Thus, there still is a need for a simple luggage strap that does not depend upon metallic hardware to attach to the luggage item. Also needed is a luggage strap that can be conveniently stored either inside the luggage, or on the surface in a pouch of reduced thickness.